Chasing the light
by Okumura Hikari
Summary: Fighting bad guys is no problem with super strength, but exams are her worst enemies, and what is this about having a water affinity? Read as Emma discovers she is a mutant and she is send to Xavier's to help control her gifts. Not knowing adventure, friendship, and suppressed memories are in her future.


Chasing the light

Author's note

This is my first story so I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review if you liked it, or if I need more work on writing.

Summary: Fighting bad guys is no problem with super strength, but exams are her worst enemies, and what is this about having a water affinity? Read as Emma discovers she is a mutant and she is send to Xavier's to help control her gifts. Not knowing adventure, friendship, and suppressed memories are in her future.

Chapter 1

The sun beats its vitamin D into my skin fuelling me energy, as the sun wraps me in a tight warm embrace. I slowly peel my eyes open one by one to see an expanse of dark blue sky, with not a single cloud in sight. I see a single bird flying majestically in the sky slicing through the sky like a rocket launching up in the sky. A gentle breeze dances around me as it plays with my brown locks, it's soft lullaby drifting me off to sleep. This is the moment of peace and tranquillity that I have always been waiting for, a simple peaceful life. I wish I can stay on this rooftop forever without a care in the world. With this thought in my mind I slowly droop back and forth into unconsciousness.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnggg *

I suddenly jolt awake thinking 'Oh man did lunchbreak just end?' I gaze down onto my watch to see that I was dramatically wrong as the long hand is striking 12 and the shorter hand is pointing to 3. 'Oh no not again! I slept through my whole afternoon classes, mum will have my head for this' I quickly run down the stairs and dash into the classroom. The students are already leaving and some were giving me playful smirks knowing what I did, 'traitors' I thought as I stuck my tongue out at them.

Making a beeline to my homeroom teacher, I quickly say, "Please don't tell my mum I promise that this will be the last time." Mr Hammers gives me a defeated look while saying, "Sorry Marina, but I already called her, and I told her about your test scores from last weeks exams." He gives a pat on my shoulder, and an apologizing look in his eyes, before he shuffles off leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Birds' chirp, and cicadas buzz all around me. The road has no streetlights, and the air is clean and fresh. The neighbours wave at me as they pass by I nod back as my body is in autopilot. This is the perk for growing up in the countryside. But all this goes over my head as I walk down the dirt path, with only one worried thought repeating through my mind, "Am I going to survive this?"

*Creak *

I peek my head into the big house, quietly surveying the danger that awaits, after seeing nothing I take a deep breath and step inside. Closing the door as it seals my fate. 'I am going to face this head on' I thought. Calling out in a soft but determined voice, "I'm home" There's no answer; it's like the calm before the storm. Taking a step forward the kitchen knife whizzes towards me, and is embedded in the door a few centimetres away from my ear. I freeze having a deer in headlights look; my face going pale and eyes wide like saucers. Adrenaline coursing through my veins, and my heartbeat beats loudly in my ears. The notion of fight or flight is all I can think about. As I see my mother's cold expressionless face walking towards me in a slow predator like-walk. My resolve crumbles into dust, however I am too scared to run knowing that she will catch me in no time.

*Gulp * my throat suddenly becomes dry. I say, "Hey mom, you look so pretty today. Did you get a haircut? Is that new clothes?" I quickly close my eyes and calm my breathing. "Why yes I did go to the hair salon today." My mother replied with a peppy tone. I slowly open my eyes hoping that my change of topic worked. "Guess who called while I was getting my hair done?" she said in a fake happy tone. My fear returns back ten-fold, as I shake my head slowly leaning on the door for support. "I hear that you are skipping class again, do you care to explain?" she said. I quietly shake my head eyes darting around the room trying to find an escape plan. "I raise you by myself for sixteen years, and this is how you give back? A test score of 8! How is that remotely possible? Writing your name is a point already! What am I going to do with you now? You are hopeless, and I wish you I never became a parent" she yelled her hands itching for the knife.

My eyes sting but I push it back and let the anger bubbles inside me, and something inside me finally snaps I yell back, "I don't know! I needed to talk to you and ask for help for a while now, but I never get to see you anymore. Your job requires you to travel around so often it feels like I'm living by myself most of the time. And I also wish you are not my mother." I quickly turn and grab the doorknob with so much force I heard the metal creak, but dismiss it as my imagination. Wrenching the door open then slamming it behind me. I heard something crash but dismissed it again. All I see is red as I replay what my mother said while storming towards the lake in front of the house. I punch and kick some trees to release some anger, then quickly diving into the lake swimming as deep as I can to distract myself. The water always calmed me as I close my eyes to drift along the currents to slowly rocking back and forth of the water.

Mom's P.O.V.

After saying those hurtful words I quickly regretted it. My hands twitching to embrace my daughter and tell her I didn't mean it. What she said next hurt me the most. I know I'm not a great parent, but it turns out I am a horrible mother. As I watched Emma slam the door I notice that her fingers creased the doorknob, and a few seconds later the door fell off by her force. This gave me a clear view of my daughter performing her tae kwon do skills on a few trees before diving into the water. I sigh and realize she won't be returning for a few hours. When Emma first stepped into the lake at age 3, she started floating straight away, and not before long she was swimming like a fish. A crash brings me back to the present as I watch as the trees Emma hit a while ago burst and became splinters. 'Oh no, I got to make a call'

Emma's P.O.V

I open my eyes to see that the water has brought me back to the riverbanks. I quietly thanked the lake, and started walking back home. Knowing I need to apologize for saying things we both didn't mean. Looking around I notice thousands of little pieces of wood on the ground, I shrug my shoulders and keep on walking. I walk through the entrance, which is missing a door. 'Weird' I thought. I found my mother sitting on the sofa waiting for me. I sat down across her as she said, "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it, but we have more important things to discuss." A small smile grace my lips and I reply, "It's alright, and I'm sorry for what I said earlier too. What do you want to discuss?" She took a deep breath and looked at me with a serious gleam in her eyes and said, " I am a mutant; a person with an x-gene in their body that causes supernatural powers. That's the simplified version. I am a telepath, and I guess my x-genes passed onto you." She finished off with a sad smile. I could only gape at her, with my mouth opening and closing similar to a fish. I finally said, "But I'm not a mutant, I don't any powers." My mom gave me a deadpan look and said, "Did you not notice the missing door and trees turning into splinters…" Then it suddenly clicks in my head, "I see so I have super strength?" My mother replies, "Yes, and I am sending you to an old friend of mine to make sure you can control it."


End file.
